Back Home
by ichigoangel06
Summary: A Narusasu POV.It is a Naruto POV of when Sasuke comes back home after leaving him to go to Orochimaru. Arimi-san also created this POV with me.


**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Naruto, and I have no plans to.

**Author's Note: **An entry piece at the SasuNaru contest at AC Forum. (sigh)

**(Reunion)**

**Naruto's POV**

I know Sasuke has left Konoha for a long time now. And I pretty much know that he hated me for good. Well, that's what **I** thought.

I consider Sasuke my bestest friend in the whole world. No one could replace him as the most bad-ass, the meanest, the most handsome ninja in town. Yes, I am saying that he is _handsome_, so what? Ugh. C'mon, who wouldn't fall for that bastard? Well, whaddaya know? That ninja I was talking about before?He's besides me, on my bed, snuggling on to me like a little baby angel. He looks so cute when he's sleeping.It is as if he was sleeping with no care in world,so peacefully…..

Yeah, he came back for me. It was a few days back. I was on my way home from Ichiraku's, when I saw him. I saw him looking at me. He was somewhat tired, and holding his waist. I looked down and I saw blood. He was bleeding; a LOT. I think he wanted to tell me something by the way he was looking at me so desperately, so I went near him. He backed off a bit, then he flinched in pain. Without thinking I laughed. I didn't think of the consequences. Sasuke looked like he was in so much pain...I got mad at myself for laughing stupidly..

"Sasuke, if you're bleeding and you wanted to see me, my apartment's still there."

"You…" Sasuke started cursing. I thought it was really rude for him to do that but then again I laughed at him, so I guess we're even.

"Anyhow, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with that King of Gayness Orochimaru and his loyal sex slave Kabuto?" I said in a jokingly tone to see if he would smile a little. He looked like he didn't find it funny so I suddenly snapped out of my imagination. I thought that everything was all a dream. It seemed like it. "So, you are here, huh?" I caressed his cheek and helped him up. He was so real. His skin felt so warm and smooth. His look in the eyes still telling me to hold him, and his lips still alluring me. It was him. The guy who I have been waiting for has come back.

He held my hand and pulled me to him. He put his lips against my ear and whispered," I'm back home." I grabbed his cheek and looked deeply in his eyes, "welcome home," and give him a kiss. His eyes were eating me up. I couldn't resist his lips or his body. I carried him and went home. Laid him on the bathtub took his shirt off and turned on the water,(warm water to be exact).The blood was sliding away and I can see the hid body clean once again. Every time I thought about him and me I would get more and more excited. I could see Sasuke that he was blushing more and more by the minute. I couldn't take it any longer; I took my clothes off and got in the bathtub too. I got on top on Sasuke and started to kiss him."What are you doing? I'm hurt. You can't " Sasuke turned away from me. That got me more fired up. "You can say whatever you want to but you know that that is not true. You actually want to. You are already excited." I put my hand under his pants and touched it. I knew he wanted to, I could see it in his eyes and in his reaction. Sasuke kissed me and pulled me against him. I was surprised that he would give in so easily, but I liked that about him. He was full of surprises. I covered his skin with kisses and then started to tease him with my fingers. I moved them all around his body touching his every inch of skin and exploring his body. "Come on Naruto, don't tease me like that. I can't take it anymore," Sasuke said while he got up and nibbled on my ear. My ears are my wickens and he knows that. I couldn't resist him when he did that. I pushed him down and continue with our reunion.

That is what happened in our renuion. I am so happy he came back to me and didn't stay with the gayness of Orochimaru. I look over to Sasuke. I will never let you go ever again from my side even if I have to chain you up. I'm just kidding I will never do that to you; but then again that would be a good idea. I'm going to have to think about this. I didn't realizes i was talking out loud the whole time. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" It was Sasuke, he was listening to everything I just said/. "Where did you get the idea you can tie me up so i wouldn't be able to leave you," man, i can't belive i said everything out loud, "and who the hell are you talking about and telling about you know what." Sasuke's face was very angry I fear for the worse. Suddenly I feel the wetness of a kiss against my cheek. " I don't care who you are telling our story to and don't worry about tieing me up. I won't leave you. I want to be with this nuber one hyperactive ninja and a wierdo," I can't believe that I just heard those words from him. I too want to be with you. I'm going to hold you forever. "Who are you talking to Naruto," I sill keep you in my arms and do this, "seriously stop talking to yourself," and then I'm going to do that to you and, "if you don't stop talking to yourself I'm going to leave," and then I'll touch your, "I'm leaving...I'm walking out the door." "Okay, sorry Sasuke I won't do that again...don't leave me..I son't talk to myself again...don't walk out of the door..(Sasuke comes back and hugs me)...(whispering)I'll keep telling you guys about the crazy life of Narusasu, but until then, bye everyone."...


End file.
